1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreation and entertainment and, more specifically without limitation, to competitive games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golfing is a sport enjoyed world wide. The equipment required to participate in the sport basically comprises a set of golf clubs preferably including several woods, several irons and a putter; various accessories such as extra tees, extra golf balls, etc.; and access to a golf course.
Typically, a golf course includes eighteen holes, each hole being assigned a certain “par” value wherein each “par” value in the number of strokes which an experienced golfer would need to drive his golf ball from the tee to and into the cup in the putting green of that hole. Normally, the number of strokes for shooting “par” ranges between three and five, depending on the difficulty of the hole.
If a golfer shoots “par” for a hole, then the number of strokes he needed to complete that hole is equal to the number of strokes assigned to that hole. If the number of strokes he needs for a hole is one less than “par” for that hole, then he has made a “birdie”. If the number of strokes he needs for a hole is two less than “par” for that hole, then he has made an “eagle”. If the number of strokes he needs for a hole is three less than “par” for that hole, then he has made a “double eagle”. If he only needs a single stroke to drive his golf ball from the tee to and in the cup of that hole, then he has made an “hole-in-one”.
On the other hand, if the number of strokes he needs for a hole is one more than “par” for that hole, then he has made a “bogie”. Similarly, if he needs two strokes over “par”, he has made a “double bogie”; if he needs three strokes over “par”, he has made a “triple bogie”. If his performance is consistently worse than that, he may need to find different partners for his next golf game.
Generally, golfers are divided into groups of four, with each golfer competing with the other three golfers. The winner of the game is the golfer who has the fewest total number of strokes after completion of the eighteen holes. The group may consist of fewer than four golfers if desired or necessary.
Video golf games which are operable on data processing apparatus have been developed, such as software for a computer, cartridges for a video game console connected to a television, or hard-wired hand-held devices, for example. Such video golf games include various scoring features wherein each scoring feature emulates a corresponding feature of a golf game played on an actual golf course. Such video games enable individuals who are handicapped, or others who do not have access to an actual golf course, to play simulated golf even on rainy days.
Unfortunately, playing simulated golf on data processing apparatus loses some of the competitive spirit and ego-feeding excitement which might otherwise be enjoyed by the players if the interaction were occurring on an actual golf course with real golf clubs and real golf balls.
What is needed is a golf game for one or more players that is compatible with data processing apparatus wherein the golf game rewards the players in a manner which enhances the competitive spirit and ego-feeding excitement that may otherwise be lost with prior art video golf games.